Nightmare at school
by pearsonciel
Summary: Ciel has been going to the same school for the past few years. When suddenly a new teacher shows up. Who is this new teacher and why does Ciel get a bad feeling about him?
1. The Day it all started

_**Nightmare at School**_

So I'm starting a new story. I had this idea for some time but never put it to writing but now I have. I promise to UPDATE Neko Ciel ASAP. I recently had a good friend of mine pass away and it's been hard on me but I will update that soon.

~Pearsonciel

The day started like any other day. I got up got dressed and went to school. For weeks now my friends have been telling me about how they heard there was going to be a new teacher. I thought they were both stupid. Alois was nothing but a big drama queen/king, and Elizabeth was no better. They have been my best friends though everything. Even when I told them I was gay they welcomed me with open arms. Alois of course wouldn't stop hitting on me after that, but anyways I walked into my normal English class after Alois and Elizabeth attacked me with questions about the new teacher. When the bell rang I noticed that our teacher had yet to come. During that time Alois wouldn't stop poking me until I turned around and slapped his hand. The teacher still had yet to show and I thought maybe the stupid blonde had gotten lost. After 5 minutes finally a teacher entered. He had midnight black hair, he was super tall and had the reddest eyes I have ever seen. He was wearing a black dress shirt with a red vest and black dress slacks and glasses that looked fake.

"Hello class. My name is Sebastian Michalies and I will be your new teacher but you may call me ." He said with the most annoying grin I have ever seen. Then he made eye contact with me still smirking. At that point I was pissed. I just couldn't explain why but I was, so I glared back which only made his stupid smirk grow. "I know many of you are wonder where Mr. Ash is but I must say that he got fired." He then went over to his desk and sat down and pulled out his apple laptop and started to type away. At this point I was extremely pissed that he didn't even care. So will everyone was staring at him with hearts in their eyes and whispering about how they would love to kiss him I gave the most deadliest death glare I could. After about 10 minutes I was sick and tired of this and I stood up and walked over to him.

"Excuse me Mr. Sebastian but I do believe you have a class to teach. If I was you I would stop pretending to be a teacher and got out if you wont teach. playing games will help none of us!" I walked away without listing to him. When I sat back down I noticed that he was starting at me. I growled and glared hoping he would leave me the hell alone, but he didn't. He stood up and walked over to my desk and leaned over.

"Well if you want to learn so badly why don't you stay after class with me." At the point I wanted to rip his petty smirk off his face and I gritted my teeth and answered "whatever you say, bastard." At that point his face went blank which made me want to laugh. "Make it week phantomhive" he said I couldn't say anything but growl as he stands there grinning. After the bell rang I was so pissed that I ran out of the room pushing him away.

Elizabeth, Alois and myself all walked to lunch together. As we went to get lunch all I could do was grumble about how much I hate that teacher. "Oh I think Ciel has a crush" Alois teased. "Shut up!" I yelled back. "Oh looks like I was right" Alois wouldn't stop teasing me and then Elizabeth joined in, "Ciel I think Alois is right." "No he isn't!" then why are you getting all defensive?" "Because we all know how much of an ass he is. I mean just look at him that bastard couldn't even any less, so why the hell did he become a teacher?" At that point I didn't notice that Sebastian had been behind me. "I became a teacher to help students learn" he said grinning. I didn't say anything and just stood up and walked out of the lunch room pissed off and ready to rip someone's head off.


	2. Lunch tamtrum

**_Nightmare at School_**

**_Chapter 2_**

So as I'm sure you guys have noticed I am formatting this story a bit differently. I kinda like this format a bit better. What do you guys think?

~Pearsonciel

* * *

Previously on Nightmare at School: I didn't say anything and just stood up and walked out of the lunch room pissed off and ready to rip someone's head off.

On to the Story:

As I stormed out of the lunch room I bumped into someone. I didn't even bother to apologize and continued to storm away until someone had grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I looked up and glared at the person and notice they looked a lot like Sebastian only he had green eyes instead of red. "What?!" I snapped. His grip tighten around my hand and he started dragging me to the main office. "Let go of me!" I keep trying to free my wrist but it nothing was working.

"Mr. Faustus that's enough let the boy go." I froze after I had that. I knew who's voice that was and I was starting to get highly annoyed and embarrassed at the same time. He was the last person I wanted to see at that moment. The teacher who goes by the name Faustus turned around to face Sebastian twisting my wrist in the process. I yelped in pain when he twisted it more when he saw Sebastian. "Why don't you stay out of it Michaelis" he snapped. I continued to fight him my wrist was starting to really hurt "I would love to but you seem to be hurting a poor student" he points to me and the Faustus teacher finally let go of my wrist. I cradled my wrist to my chest and glared at both the teachers.

Sebastian looked at me then looked down at my hand while at the same time I flicked him off. He grinned then his face went blank and he went to talk to Faustus. While the two teachers were talking I noticed that my hand was starting to swell and it was in a lot of pain so I walked past them bumping both of them with my shoulder and headed to the nurse. Luckily the nurse was my aunt.

"Madam red?" I called "Oh my darling Ciel how are you? Did you have another asthma attack?" she then noticed my wrist before I could say anything. "OMG Ciel what the hell did you do?!" "I didn't do anything. A stupid teacher grabbed my wrist and twisted really bad" She grabbed my good wrist and pulled me into her office to wrap my wrist "Ciel please tell me the name of the teacher so I can report him." "It's fine Aunt Ann. I really don't think he meant to do it" I had no clue what I was saying. Why the hell was I trying to protect this stupid teacher? "Alright Ciel, but if it happens again I want you to tell me right away. Got it?" "Yes Aunt Ann." Once she was do wrapping my right wrist she gave me a couple pain killers for the pain. "Alright Ciel go back class. If your wrist starts hurting then come back here." I stepped out of her office and Elizabeth and Alois attacked me with questions "Ciel are you alright?" "What happened?" "Why did you leave so sudden?" as they were bombarding me with questions Alois grabbed my right wrist. I yelped in pain "ALOIS!" He immediately let go of my wrist. "Oh god Ciel I'm so sorry" "Its fine. Let's get to class" They all nodded and we headed back to English class where Sebastian stopped us.

"Where have the three of you been?" I noticed that Alois and Elizabeth couldn't talk so I raised my right wrist. I noticed a look of concern on his face before it went back to normal. "Alright well the three of you go take your seats." I went and sat down and put my head in my arms closing my eyes. I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew I was alone in class with Sebastian sitting at his desk grading papers. I rubbed my eyes. Sebastian glanced over at me "oh have a good nap Phantomhive?" I looked around confused "what time is it?" "Half past 4" I freaked out "what do you mean half past 4?!" "Well you seemed to enjoy your nap so I let you sleep in" He grinned and stood up and walked over to me. He tilted his head looking at me. It was then I noticed that my eye patch wasn't over my eye. I quickly covered my eye and pulled my eye patch back over my eye. "What was that?" he asked I quickly stood up feeling dizzy and ran out of the room. When I got a few feet away from his door I had to lean up against a locker from feeling dizzy. My eyes slowly started to close I knew I was having a panic attack plus my asthma wasn't helping. Before I blacked out I saw Sebastian walking closer to me with what looked like glowing red eyes.


	3. The Mistake

_**Nightmare at School **_

_**Chapter 3**_

I don't have much to say but just cheek out my other story "Neko Ciel"

~Pearsonciel

* * *

**Previously on Nightmare at School**: My eyes slowly started to close I knew I was having a panic attack plus my asthma wasn't helping. Before I blacked out I saw Sebastian walking closer to me with what looked like glowing red eyes.

* * *

**Now on to the story:**

I jumped wake. I looked around and noticed that I was still in the class room. I saw Mr. Michaelis at his desk grading papers. He turned to me "Oh I see your finally awake Mr. Phantomhive." I looked at him then looked at the clock and saw that it was only 3:10pm. I let out a sigh knowing that it was all a dream but I still felt like Sebastian was hiding something. I shook my head trying to wake up. "Why didn't you wake me up when class ended?" I snapped. He just grinned "you looked so cute and peaceful that I didn't have to heart to wake you" I glared at him for calling me cute.

He just chuckled. After a couple minutes of pure silence (which I enjoyed) he deiced to speak up. "well Phantomhive you still have a good half hour with me so why don't you just go back to sleep" I couldn't help but growl "In your dreams Sebastian" it took me a minute to realize that I had said his first name not his last. I looked up at him to notice if he caught my little mistake, and sure enough he was grinning so I knew he heard it "shit" I said under my breath. "What was that Phantomhive?" I crossed my arms over my chest and puffed out my cheeks him anger. He stood up and walked over to my desk and grab my chin lifting up to meet his face.

"Are you going to answer me know Ciel?" I closed my eyes and stuck my tongue out with my cheeks still puffed and my arms across my chest. All the sudden my tongue was being pinched and it was really hard. My eyes snapped up and I was trying to pull my face away but he put his hand that was holding my chin behind my head to stop me from pulling away. I started to whine my tongue going numb. His grip on my tongue tightened and I could feel tears in the corner of my eyes. I lift my hand and slapped him. He finally let of my tongue and moved away. I blinked a couple of times to get rid of the tears in my eyes. When he sat down I glanced over at him and I saw him licking his fingers the same fingers that were crushing my tongue. I shivered and put my head down in my arms.

As I closed my eyes I heard him make some strange noise. It almost sounded like a moan. I buried my head further into my arms. I couldn't believe what he was doing. He made me gag. After about 10 minutes I heard him move. I glanced up to see him grinning at me before he walks out of the room. I was confused but after a couple of minutes he didn't come back and I wanted to find out what he was hiding. So I stood up and walked over to his desk to search through his computer. All I found was a bunch of cat photos "oh god he makes me sick!"

All the sudden I saw a file on his desktop it was labeled "History of Pha" I was about to click on the file until someone covered my eyes with one hand and the other covered my mouth. I tried to bite them. I felt this person lean close to my ear and whisper "If you know what's best for you, you will stop trying to bite me unless you want to end up with a broken neck" That voice sounded familiar but I can't think of whose voice it was. They pulled me from the desk chair and dragged me out of the classroom. I was trying everything to get free or at least stall so Sebastian can save me. His grip around my mouth and eyes tighten. I felt myself slowly starting to blackout.


	4. Kidnapped

_**Nightmare at School **_

_**Chapter 4**_

Hey guys, sorry for not updating. I have such much shit happened with tests and school. Thank you for being so patient. I promise that since school is out I will be able to post new chapters a lot more.

~Pearsonciel

* * *

**Previously on Nightmare at School:** They pulled me from the desk chair and dragged me out of the classroom. I was trying everything to get free or at least stall so Sebastian can save me. His grip around my mouth and eyes tighten. I felt myself slowly starting to blackout.

* * *

**Now to the story:**

As I blacked out I could just barely see that we were leaving the school. As we passed through the front doors everything went black.

_**~Dream~ **_

I was 5 again and it was before I lost my parents. I am outside with my mother and father. We were having a panic. Sebastian my dog was sitting right next to me. After we finished eating Sebastian ran and got his tennis ball for me to throw it. I took the ball and threw it. He ran after it and came back. This continued until I threw it too hard and it bounced into the woods that surrounded the Phantomhive manor. Sebastian went to go fetch it but stopped and ran back to the manor yelping. I couldn't understand what just happened but I knew I had to go grab his ball so I walked over to where I had thrown it. When I got over there I saw a black cat sleeping peacefully. I walked over to the cat and reached my hand out to pet it but as my hand got close to the cat it woke up and attacked my hand. I started crying and tried to pull my hand back but the cat growled. I fell to the ground and the cat finally let go of my hand. I cradled my hand to my chest crying. I glanced up to see that they cat had red eyes. The cat walked away and my hand continued to bleed.

"You stupid cat!" I screamed "I hope you die!" the cat stopped and glared at me. I stopped crying and glared right back. This time the cat turned around fully and puffed his tail out. "I'm not scared of you, you damn beast!" The cat grinned and walked away. I stood up and grabbed Sebastian ball and walked back. When I got back my mother and father ran up and gave me a hug "Ciel where did you run off to?" "We were worried sick!" my eyes started to tear up and I lifted my hand up. "I went to get Sebastian's ball but a cat attacked me" my mother quickly grabbed my hand and ran me to the master bathroom and started cleaning off my hand before she wrapped it. The whole time my mom was cleaning my hand I was thinking of the cat that had midnight black fur and red eyes.

_**~End of dream~**_

* * *

When I woke up I felt sick. My head hurt my eyes burned. And I couldn't stop shaking. As I looked around I noticed I was back at my manor. I tried sitting up but couldn't. I couldn't move at all. I whined trying to move. I heard someone chuckling. "Show yourself!" I demanded. I was a little scared. I only lived with my aunt. I noticed movement from the edge of my bed and saw Sebastian. He stood up and walked closer to me and sat down right next to me on the bed. "I'm glad to see you're awake. You had me a bit worried." I looked at him still unable to move "what happened? And WHY CANT I MOVE!?" He started stroking my hair which always calmed me down when I was panicked. "It would seem that you were taken from my classroom as you were going through my laptop. I came back right in time before you were thrown into the car but sadly the kidnapper injected you with a drug that was meant to paralyzed you but he had knocked you out as well." By the time he was done I was having trouble keeping my eyes open. He must have noticed this because he placed his hand over my eyes and made a sound like purring. Right before I feel back asleep i the hand on my eyes became midnight black and fluffy like a paw. "seba…tia…n" I side right before everything went black yet again.


End file.
